Kiz Thrakus
Kiz Thrakus was a Jedi Master in the New Imperium Jedi Division and served on the Jedi Council as Kensai and Head Instructor of Combat. He was part of the original House Ar'Kell force that moved into Epsilon Sector, and was one of the key characters fighting against the Altarin'Dakor after they invaded the galaxy again. He was very loyal to Grand Master Xar Kerenksy, to defending the NI against the invaders, and to his wife Lorien Kal and daughter, Seydinl Kal-Thrakus. Background Kiz was born on Corellia in 21 BBY and, growing up, fit the mold of a normal Corellian boy perfectly: brash, independent, and eager to make his mark on the galaxy. He attended the Imperial Academy on Carida and served in the Navy until the Battle of Endor, after which he became a pilot for a semi-legitimate trading organization. It was there, however, that he discovered his Force Sensitivity, and joining the Imperial Remnant in Minos Cluster, became part of House Ar'Kell in the Dark Brotherhood of the Jedi. It was there he met Xar Kerensky, and defected to the New Imperium along with the rest of Ar'Kell in 9 ABY. He converted from the Dark Side to the True Force quite easily, and quickly distinguished himself as one of the Division's best fighters, very skilled in the arts of combat, especially with the lightsaber. He had entered into a personal bet with the Warden, Vynd Archaron, as to who would reach the rank of Jedi Master first. Thrakus continued life as a confident, brash young Jedi, but his life was profoundly changed when he met his wife-to-be, Lorien Kal, on a mission to Dathomir. Captured by the Force Witches there, he was taken in by and fell in love with Lorien Kal, about the same time they discovered that Vynd Archaron had also been living there for several years and had been replaced by an impostor on Varnus. After the mission, Lorien Kal, Archaron's wife Fenora, and a group of other Dathomiri Force users migrated to Varnus and joined the Jedi Division, including Melia Tai. After his marriage to Lorien Kal, Thrakus grew more mature and serious about life, and devoted to both his cause and his wife. Together they had a daughter, Seydinl Kal-Thrakus, who was born less than six months before the Shok'Thola Nimrod attacked the New Imperium. Around the time of the Altarin'Dakor invasion, Thrakus continued to grow, and was promoted to Jedi Adept and Kensai, the head combat instructor for the Jedi Order. He helped to train younger Jedi to fight enemy Jedicon, often coordinating with the Jedicon belonging to Zalaria. He was instrumental in the Battle of Varnus, helping to warn the Royal Palace of the Jedicon attack, and he slew many enemy Jedicon. After the battle he was finally promoted to the rank of Jedi Master, and though his old friend Vynd had already beaten him to it, Kiz didn't mind - he was glad enough simply to have survived the battle, itself. Age as of the Battle of Varnus: 35 years. Lightsaber color: orange Category:New pages Category:Characters